gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota XYR '99
|power = 182 BHP |torque = 133.1 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1795 cc |engine = 2ZZ-GE |aspiration = NA }} The Toyota XYR '99 (also known as the Toyota CELICA XYR Concept (Detroit Motor Show 1999) is a concept car developed by Toyota at the 1999 Detroit Motor Show. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, as a pre-finalized version of the production car that overshadows it. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red V In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Toyota light sports concept car XYR which made an appearance at the Detroit Motor Show in January 1999 caused a stir with its extremely aggressive style. Although its front bumper and towering GT-style rear wing were not adopted for the Celica, in all other respects it was roughly the same as the XYR. One of the characteristics of the 7th generation Celica, launched in this way, was the quite original style, which first came to our attention in the XYR. This was a product of Toyota's overseas design centre, CALTY, and it was quite an advanced concept. Worthy of mention was the fact that the car length was shorter than that of the previous generation model, and this was mostly due to the trimming of the overhang. By doing this the yaw inertial movement was further reduced. Furthermore, the wheelbase was extended, increasing the driving stability. The power unit housed within the short, sharply slanting nose was the engine called the 2ZZ-GE, with heads employing the VVTL-i (Variable Valve Timing and Lift mechanism), tuned by Yamaha and based on the 1ZZ developed for the Vista, which produced figures of 190ps / 18.4 kgm from a displacement of 1.8 litres. Moreover, this engine was not just about performance figures; apart from a 30kg weight reduction compared with previous units, it also used a front-facing intake / rear-facing exhaust layout which took effective performance and response into consideration. The actual feeling also marked the welcome return of a true Toyota masterpiece. Also in the line-up below this model was the 1ZZ-FE engine, which managed to generate 145ps / 17.4 kgm from the same 1.8-litre displacement. The transmissions combined with these engines were a 6-speed manual box and a 5-speed AT with Steermatic for the 2ZZ-GE, and 5-speed MT and 4-speed AT in the 1ZZ-GE. In the chassis, the front featured the strut-type suspension carried forward from the previous configuration, while the rear featured a newly-adopted double-wishbone setup - a first for Toyota FF cars. Super-struts were employed at the front of the high-grade SS-II model. One featured point was the reduction of the weight to 1,100kg per car, with a ride approaching that of the Integra R. Furthermore, one of the attractions of the Celica was its plentiful options; if the option packages (called the Elegant Sports Version & Mechanical Sports Version) were fitted, it was possible to create a more individual-looking Celica. Acquisition GT2 This car can only be obtained by winning the third race of the Historic Car Cup, located at Grindelwald. Trivia *In the NTSC-J version of the game, the car's replay name appears as TOYOTA CELICA XYR. In the international versions, it was changed to XYR Detroit Show Ver. '99. Pictures File:T2cdnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2, note the omission of the "XYR" designation Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Concept Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Concept Cars